Merezco ser feliz
by Steph Keehl
Summary: ´Mika ha muerto, y ahora Tohma es libre de hacer lo que quiera, y lo que el siempre ha deseado es encontrar el amor, pero aveces no todo es tan facil...triunfarna los fantasmas del pasado o acaso Él tambien merece ser feliz...
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Gente!

Este es uno de mis Primeros escritos acerca de Gravitation, como todos sabemos, Gravi no me pertenece sino a la Diosa Maki Murakami, que en su mente pervertida y calenturienta creo esta obra de arte.

Aviso: Bueno como es de Imaginar si estas leyendo Fics de Gravi, este no sera la exepción, y sera 100 Yaoi.

Pairing: Tohma/ Fujisaki

Nota: Este Fic anda tambien x ahí en otra pag., publicado por mi bajo el nombre de Arizugawa Juri, asi que si lo ven, soy yo, no se asusten y crean que me lo plagie ni nada de eso XD

El cielo de Nueva York se hallaba extrañamente brillante, contrastando con el luto de todos los ahí presentes, los sollozos de algunos eran desgarradores, en especial los de un moreno que echado sobre el féretro de color caoba, precioso y elegante, lloraba desconsolado.

Una fina mano se posó en su hombro, tirando suave pero firmemente de el.

Tatsuha- decía el hermoso hombre que cubría sus facciones por un sombrero con un velo.

Tohma tenía el rostro surcado por una profunda pena, su esposa había muerto después de meses de interminable agonía, cáncer de huesos, le habían diagnosticado, y el Puto amo del universo no había podido hacer nada para salvarle.

Ahora en realidad estaba solo.

Tatsuha, se levanto, y dejo que por fin empezaren a bajar el féretro a la fosa, había muerto en el extranjero, donde se había trasladado para atenderla, pero aun así habían sido inútiles todos los esfuerzos, el cáncer estaba demasiado avanzado.

Tohma…- dijo el rubio escritor acercándose a su cuñado.

Este no noto su presencia solo miraba el lento descenso de el ataúd, como hipnotizado.

Tohma!- prosiguió este, alzando un poco la voz.

Eiri-san?

Vámonos , te haces daño estando aquí.

Pero… Mika-san, no podemos dejarla sola, no seria correcto.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos ante tan confusa respuesta.

El novelista se acerco y puso su mano en la pálida frente del rubio.

Por Kami… esta ardiendo en temperatura. – exclamo, al sentir la afiebrada piel.

Seguchi – san es mejor que nos retiremos le secundo el pelirrosa, tratando de guiar a su jefe hacia el auto que habían alquilado para su estancia en NY.

El otro solo asintió, y echando una última mirada hacia atrás dejando bajo tierra, en una ciudad extranjera, lo único que le había dado un poco de paz a su atormentada alma.

bien, pues este es solo el prologo, espero que sea de su agrado y me encantaría que me dejasen Review, para ver si le continuo o no….

matta ne!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Déjamepor esta vez

Gravitation no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes… son única y exclusivamente de la Diosa Maki Murakami. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacerme la vida más feliz.

*+ *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Déjame…por esta vez….

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Yuki, como esta…- pregunto Shuichi al ver a el rubio salir de la habitación en donde habían dejado a Tohma, descansando.

- Esta débil, pero se repondrá. Por ahora se ha quedado dormido.

- No se… Yuki, en mi vida había visto a Seguchi-san así, me ha dado una pena.

- lo sé… nos hemos acostumbrado a verlo siempre tan fuerte, tan invencible, que olvidamos que también es humano.

Mientras decían esto, se dirigían a la sala, donde Hiro, Suguru, K, Tatsuha, y Ryuichi, esperaban, todos se habían trasladado a NY para acompañar en su duelo al presidente de NG.

- ¿Tohma se pondrá bien no?- preguntaba Ryuichi mordiendo a Kumagoro con los ojitos llorosos, acercándose interrogante a Shuichi.

- Claro que si Sakuma- san- respondió este, tratando de sonar convencido.- solo es una fiebre.

- No me refería a eso – contesto

Suichi se extraño al oír el cambio de voz, viendo como unos maduros ojos Azules lo encaraba, en su forma madura.

- Sakuma-san…

- Creo que entrare a verlo – comento, volviendo repentinamente a su forma chibi - kumagoro le extraña no da

Y sin decir más se dirigió a la habitación.

- Creo que nosotros nos retiraremos Seguchi tiene que descansar, y nosotros también. – dijo K, levantándose de el sofá.

- Promete que avisaras si algo sucede si shuu?- secundo Hiro

- Claro- contesto el pelirrosa, sonriendo, más por cortesía que por gusto.

- Y Sakuma san?- pregunto Suguru, algo incomodo.

- Déjenlo hasta que desee estar.- contesto Hiro

Yuki solo se limitaba a escuchar, recargado en la pared, fumando un cigarrillo tras otro, perdido en sus ensoñaciones, no podía asimilar, que la persona que el consideraba como infranqueable, impenetrable, la persona mas fuerte que hubiese conocido, ahora estuviera tan destrozada, le hacia pensar en quien realmente existía detrás de la perfecta mascara de Seguchi Tohma, de lo solo que estaba…y… de cómo eso, por una extraña razón… le desgarraba por dentro el alma.

- Eiri!!!!- grito el pelirrosa cansado, ya que al parecer Yuki no lo oía

- Que pasa?

- Que tienes? No has parado de fumar cual chimenea, y estás muy distraído.

- Nada, baka, nada.

****************

********

Abrió lentamente los ojos, suspirando, el cuerpo le dolía, pero se sentía mucho mejor, disfruto de los escasos segundos de inconciencia, antes de que los abrumadores recuerdos le inundaran.

La muerte de Mika…, si bien nunca fueron un matrimonio en el sentido estricto de la palabra, si fueron buenos compañeros, pasaron por sinnúmero de dificultades, y si bien, el no la amo, si la apreciaba, pues aunque al principio solo la veía como su llave para estar mas cerca de Eiri, con el tiempo, supo la gran mujer que había en ella, y sabia que aunque no era correspondida, siempre, siempre, estaba ahí para el; Para brindarle un hombro, una palabra de aliento, aún cuando el no la pedía.

Y ahora….

Por fin la terrible soledad se cernía del todo sobre él, y nadie, ya nadie podría salvarlo.

Pensando esto y sin notar aún la presencia que hacia sentada en el sofá, viéndolo fijamente mientras cavilaba, se llevo las manos al rostro y dejó por fin que esas lágrimas amargas que le obstruían la garganta, asfixiantes, dolorosas, por fin, salieren de sus bellos orbes verdes, mordiéndose el labio inferior para acallar los sollozos.

Pero de ponto sintió que unas cálidas manos lo tomaban por los hombros, y lo levantaban, para estrecharlo contra su pecho.

Tohma, sorprendido, pues se creía solo trato de zafarse del agarre, pero debido a su reciente enfermedad no tenia fuerzas, levanto el rostro, y vio unos intensos ojos dorados posarse en los suyos.

El Rubio ojiverde, sintió un encogimiento en el corazón, pues quien ahora lo abrazaba, era el mismo que años atrás, en esa misma ciudad, el abrazaba de manera similar, tratando de consolarlo por al muerte de quien el mas quería, ya ahora la historia se repetía, siendo el, el desprotegido en esta ocasión.

- Llora Tohma, lo necesitas…y por esta vez déjame ser yo el que beba tus lágrimas.- decía este, mirándolo con una intensidad y calidez inimaginables.

Y Como si de un hechizo liberador se tratase, una lágrima, cayó por las pálidas mejillas, y después otra, y enterrando el rostro, en ese fuerte y cálido pecho, comenzó a llorar amargamente, aferrando con sus delicadas manos la blanca camisa y apretándola, fue así como los últimos vestigios de la máscara que siempre se había interpuesto cayeron desmoronándose, dejando al verdadero Seguchi Tohma expuesto, ante la persona que mas amaba…. Solo por esta vez….y… se sentía, tan bien….

Eiri sentía las lágrimas humedecer poco a poco su camisa, y apretó mas el cuerpo convulso que tenia entre los brazos, sintiendo como una calidez impresionante se extendía en todo su cuerpo.

Separo un poco a Tohma de si, y le levanto el rostro con una mano, y sin pensarlo, acerco su rostro al de el, y lamió lentamente cada una de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, primero el ojo izquierdo, ahora el derecho.

Al sentir la suave lengua de Eiri en su piel, no pudo evitar estremecerse, y cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la inesperada caricia. Yuki, vio esta reacción, y lo encontró encantador, era simplemente hermoso, un ángel… un dios…

Sus ojos pasearon por todo su rostro, disfrutando de la inhumana belleza que poseía, y de detuvieron de pronto en las arreboladas mejillas, no sabia si producto de su caricia, o de los rezagos de la fiebre, antojándosele irresistible, besó con pasión sus encendidos y delicados pómulos, siguiendo y delineando su mentón, hasta llegar a los rosas y suaves labios.

Se mantuvo unos segundos así, solo rozándolos levemente, pero no pudo resistirse, parecía como si fueran un imán, al que fuese imposible resistirse, por su fuerza de atracción.

Y sin pensárselo mas lo besó, lo que ocasiono que Seguchi echara los brazos sobre su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia el. A la vez que suspiraba largamente, como quien bebe agua después de haber estado perdido en el desierto.

La lengua de Yuki empezó a delinear los delgados labios del rubio, pidiendo entrada, y este se la concedió si dudarlo, saboreando el exquisito gusto de sus bocas uniéndose. Compenetrando perfectamente, como si hubiesen sido fabricadas la una para la otra.

Yuki, poco a poco fue tumbándose hacia delante, para apresar el cuerpo de Tohma entre el suyo y la cama. Y el otro se dejo arrastrar, hacia ese mar de sensaciones que le provocaban por vez primera.

Se separaron un poco al sentir la falta de oxigeno. Tohma abrió sus esmeraldas para encontrarse con los ámbares oscurecidos por la pasión.

- Eiri – san…. Por que?- trato de incorporarse, pero una fuerte mano sobre su pecho lo volvió a tumbar.

- No…déjame…es lo que deseo, déjame ser tu consuelo, y se tu el mío…

Y sin mediar más palabras, volvieron a fundirse en un beso desesperado.

*********************

***********

*****

Shindou se dio vuelta, extendiendo su brazo para acercar más el cuerpo de Yuki al suyo, pero no palpo nada en donde se suponía que debería estar su koi, lo cual le hizo despertar de golpe

- Yuki…- llamo suavemente, pero al no encontrar respuesta, tomo su bata y se levantó de la cama.

Una extraña angustia le invadió el pecho, y sin saber por que, apresuro el paso. La estancia estaba en penumbras, con sigilo, abría cada una de las puertas.

Primero la de el estudio, después uno de los cuartos de visitas, donde dormía plácidamente Sakuma abrazando a Kumagoro.

Un gemido proveniente de la habitación de Tohma, lo sobresalto, sus pupilas violáceas se abrieron con incredulidad, no… no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, pero de pronto tras la puerta se oyó la grave voz varonil de Yuki.

- Calma Tohma…

Sin pensárselo más, tomo el pomo y lo giró bruscamente abriendo de golpe la habitación.

- Yuki!!!- gritó al entrar

Yuki, se giro molesto a ver quien había irrumpido. Viendo a Shuichi de pie, con una cara contraída por el disgusto y la sorpresa, que de repente se transformo, en vergüenza.

- Que buscas baka- dijo este lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

Yuki estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama donde Seguchi se revolvía en sueños y con una compresa fría que por lo visto le acababa de cambiar a Tohma, pues tenía la otra en la mano.

-Yu… Yuki… yo…te busque… y no estabas…

- Me levante por un vaso de agua, y al pasar por la habitación de Seguchi, decidí ver que tal seguía, y vi. Que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, a si que, me he quedado a cuidarle el resto de la noche. Y tú entras gritando, que te crees?

- Yuki… yo… lo lamento, se… se encuentra mejor?

- si…. Le he disminuido la fiebre con compresas.

- Yuki…

- ven- le dijo este tendiéndole una mano para que se acercara.

Este avanzo silencioso y la tomo, este lo atrajo hacia si, y lo sentó en su regazo. Dándole un beso suave y casto en los labios.

- A que vino eso?- le pregunto feliz ante la inesperada muestra de afecto, El pelirrosa, se acurruco en el pecho de Yuki feliz, aspirando su aroma, sintiéndose seguro así.

- A que he comprendido que ninguno de nosotros tenemos la vida comprada, Mientras Yuki lo abrazaba y apoyaba su mentón en su cabeza, mirando al hermoso rubio que dormía ahora ya mas tranquilo en la cama.- Y me he dado cuenta que hay que demostrarle a la gente que es importante para nosotros lo que sentimos, y cuanto la amamos..

- Yuki!!!- yo también te amo!!! Más que a nada en este mundo.

- lo se shu…lo se… yo también…


End file.
